


No Fighting

by ForegoingScenery



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Crack, M/M, Trash Fic, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForegoingScenery/pseuds/ForegoingScenery
Summary: It's been years since Gladiolus was last seen by his beloved. Will his reappearance cause tensions in the Tipton hotel or open up a whole new world to both Shield and manager?





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,,, i wrote this half assed thing @ 8am with no sleep ,, pls don't think of this as a reflection on how I actually write

"Ah, yes, right this way Miss Tammie." Mosbey guided the VIP guest to her room, taking a moment out of his busy schedule to ensure his guests were happy.

It was stressful being a manager, especially whilst looking after dearest London. It didn't allow him much time to be on his own but he was thankful for that. Alone time meant thinking about his beloved. 

Oh, how his heart yearned for his lover's return.

Once he was back to the lobby, he resumed his usual place behind the desk. He stored letters Gladio had written to him over the years, the letters slowly coming to a halt as time went on. That meant one of three things. Either, the big lug was busy. Or... had forgotten about him? Or maybe... No. Nope. He couldn't be dead-

SMASH. 

It was then Moseby pulled himself out of his thoughts to the scene in the lobby. A tall, beefy dark haired man had shoved a shorter black haired guy up against the wall, knocking over a table with an expensive vase and flowers. 

The taller man's voice boomed with anger as he yelled at the man - but Moseby wasn't concerned with what he said. 

"Excuse me- yes- hello- hello Sir- Sir-" Moseby tried. He wasn't getting through to the man and as such. Out came the Moseby voice, eyes wide and nostrils flared. "NO FIGHTING IN MY LOBBY!"

And. He caught their attention. Caring ruby met Moseby's. A shiver ran through both of their spines. Gladio backed away from Noctis whilst Ignis tended to Noctis and Prompto stared between manager and shield.

"I- it's been-... Gladio-" Mr Moseby sighed.

"Hush." Gladio commanded in a calm voice, making his advancement to Mr Moseby. "I've missed you so damn much." 

Gladio huffed out, taking the man into a deep kiss. 

How Moseby had missed this. How he'd missed the love of his life. He wrapped his arms around the others and held him close. 

God knew what this meeting meant.

Moseby mentally scalded himself. He should be yelling at this man for not writing back, for leaving him on his own, for breaking the damn vase and causing a disturbance in his lobby. 

Gladio was the first to pull away. He took his hand in the others, pulling both of them towards the elevator. 

"Come on, just like old times." He gave him a small smile. 

Mr Moseby returned it, too flustered to think.

Gladio punched a few numbers into the elevator shutting it down for a moment. 

SLAP. 

"No fighting or kissing in my lobby."


End file.
